populer
by hanah young
Summary: Baekhyun yang gak bisa diam, chanyeol yang kerjanya nyengir, lay si penggemar cowok popular di sekolah, minseok yang gak pernah absen ngaca sama bernarsis ria, kyungsoo yang setiap harinya megang buku sama sehun yang selalu kelahi dengan panda menyebalkan dan mereka gak bisa lepas dari para cowok populer /crack pair GS/sudo,krisyeol,chenbaek,hanlay,kaimin,huntao *summary apaan
1. prolog

**Summary : **Baekhyun yang gak bisa diam, chanyeol yang kerjanya nyengir, lay si penggemar cowok popular di sekolah, minseok yang gak pernah absen ngaca sama bernarsis ria, kyungsoo yang setiap harinya megang buku sama sehun yang selalu kelahi dengan panda menyebalkan dan mereka gak bisa lepas dari para cowok populer /crack pair + GS/sudo,krisyeol,chenbaek,hanlay,kaimin,huntao

**Cast : **all member exo etc

**WARNING! INI GS PLUS CRACK PAIR.. **cerita gak jelas.. alur kecepatan, gak sesuai judul.. dipenuhi oleh typo plus vickynisasi(?) **GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA OK **

Kkk~ sebelumnya maaf buat yang minta sequel 'saranghae' untuk bulan ini kaya' nya gak bisa aku post deh. Tapi aku udah bikin kok dan aku janji secepatnya aku post :D

Satu lagi.. ini prolog, prolog yang panjang XD

**PROLOG: POPULER**

[Ps : tao, sehun, dan kai kelas 11 (Senior high school) selebihnya kelas 12]

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat makanan yang sudah susah payah dipesannya tadi hanya diaduk aduk oleh baekhyun dengan pandangan tak suka dibangku belakangnya. Oh.. ternyata ada kim jongdae atau sering disapa chen entah mengapa. Dahi wanita yang tingginya diatas rata rata ini makin mengkerut saja. Emang kenapa sih dengan chen? Sampai sampai tatapan baekhyun seperti laser yang bisa membunuh dilayang 'kan padanya. Tatapan membunuh itu bukan untuk chen sih sebenarnya. Sepertinya tatapan itu untuk krystal si murid popular yang tengah makan disamping chen.

Berkali kali chanyeol -yang memang lumayan dekat dari tempat duduk dua murid populer itu-mendengar rengekkan krystal yang ingin disuapi oleh chen. Sekali rengekkan sekali tolakkan halus yang keluar dari mulut chen. Untuk hal itu chanyeol juga bisa melihat wajah baekhyun yang seperti orang yang kesenangan, mungkin ia mendengar penolakkan chen. Telinganya itu tajamnya parah! Tak lama chen berdiri berjalan menjauhi kantin meninggal 'kan krystal yang memasang wajah cemberut dan berlari kearah toilet.

"hei kau menyukainya ya?"

"siapa?"

"itu jongdae?"

"hah?"

"kim jong dae! Chen! Muri kelas sebelah yang tadi dibelakaaanng itu looh?"

"yang mana?" chanyeol menjambak rambut ikal sebahunya kesal.

"bisa tidak sih jangan bertanya jika aku bertanya?!"

"maksudmu apa?"

"-_- sudahlah!" baekhyun memajukan dirinya tiba tiba mendekat kearah chanyeol yang sontak mundur kebelakang dengan wajah kaget.

"ya! Apa apaan?!" jari telunjuk baekhyun yang lentik berada dimulutnya mengisyarat 'kan agar chanyeol diam. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti langsung saja menoyor kepala baekhyun.

"appo!"

"sorry, refresh"

"maksudmu refleks -_-?"

"hehehe^^" baekhyun pun tiba tiba –lagi- ekspresinya berubah menjadi ya.. menjadi.. kalem bebek(?)

"tahan baek! Jangan keluarin disini dong! Ke toilet gih!"

"aku mau curhat tau! Toilet toilet.. kamu kira apaan?!" chanyeol menyengir malu.

"buang air bukan?"

PLETAK

Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka impas.

.

.

.

Seorang siswi berdimple sedang berdiri sambil menompang dagu –walau harus jinjit dulu- dijendela kelas (sebut saja yixing atau lay). Gak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada seorang siswi lainnya yang duduk mengenakan kaca mata plus sedang membaca (oke yang ini kyungsoo).

"soo soo liat liat! Kris oppa yang keren main basket itu loh! lewat!"

"iya iya.."

"uwaaaa… kai kai!" kata lay sesekali melompat kecil disertai pekikan pelan ketika melihat sunbae atau hoobae populer yang lewat didepan jendela. Ya, begitulah kerjaannya lay setiap istiahat. Ya kyungsoo Cuma bisa baca(?) tapi lay gak masalah, asal temannya itu ngerespon walau cuma gumaman pun lay gak peduli juga. Toh yang penting artis artis sekolah lewat (yang cowok doang) atau paling nggak ganteng sedikit lah.

Mulut lay terbuka lebar karena melihat pujaan hatinya luhan si pemimpin tim futsal disekolah muncul dari arah timur bersama beberapa teman se-tim nya.

"hai.. luhan ge~" sapa lay saat orang yang kita ketahui bernama luhan lewat didepan jendela. Luhan tersenyum diiringi lambaian tangan.

"hai juga lay" lay juga melambaikan tangannya hingga luhan sudah menjauh darinya yang masih dengan wajah bahagia.

"dia melambaikan tangannya padaku~"

Minseok tiba tiba duduk disamping kyungsoo. Ia langsung menatap heran lay yang berjinjit didepan jendela dengan muka senang yang konyol. Dengan tangan kirinya, minseok mengambil sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah kaca.

"dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada kyungsoo sambil ngaca tentunya. Kyungsoo membalikkan kertas dari ensiklopedia yang dibacanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"oh iya.. kyung! Kamu dipanggil ketua osis tuh" kyungsoo membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"suho?"

"iya.. siapa lagi?" minseok mengangguk.

"loh kenapa?"

"gak tau juga.. tapi katanya kamu perlu ngebuat jadwal event sekolah bulan ini" Setelah ensiklopedia dirasanya aman ditinggalkan didalam tas akhirnya kyungsoo keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"HUANG ZITAO!" yeoja berambut blonde ini; sehun ;menghentak hentakkan kakinya. Dilihat dari muka putihnya yang memerah pasti ia sedang marah. Sedangkan didepannya ada namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tao tengah memegang tas pink bermotif Barbie miliknya.

"c'mon sehun.. umurmu sudah tujuh belas juga kau sudah kelas sebelas! dan pink? Barbie? Ayolah~"

"terserah. Aku membencimu!"

Buk buk buk

"awww!"

"mati kau mati!" lihat 'kan? Jiwa pisikopat sehun muncul. Dengan kesal ia memukul bahu tao dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Mengingat tao seorang atlet wushu disekolahnya, tentu pukulan ala cewek dari sehun hanya menghilangkan rasa pegal dibahu(?) |sehun : jadi gue tukang urut gitu?=_=|tapi, karena pukulan itu diberi kebencian yang mendalam.. ya lumayan sakit lah.

Tak tahan dengan serangan bertubi tubi yang ia terima dari sehun, tao langsung menahan kepalan tangan sehun yang hampir mengenai bahu nya lagi. Sehun dan tao baru saja sadar kalau jarak mereka saat ini lumayan-sangat-dekat. Keduanya terpaku untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sehun mengambil tas nya yang di pegang oleh tao memecah suasana yang mendadak romantis itu.

"aahahaha week :p" sehun memeletkan lidahnya lalu pergi berlari keluar kelas dengan tas yang ia peluk erat. Untung saja tadi tidak ada murid lain dikelas (yang lain sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara penting yang akan diadakan sekolah) kenapa sehun dan tao dikelas? Namanya orang kurang kerjaan :D *plaakk

Tao masih mematung. Mata nya berkedip kedip beberapa saat.

"mata ku sakit bukan? Kenapa anak itu terlihat cantik?"

T B C o ?


	2. event bulan ini?

**populer chapter 2**

**sebenarnya ada kesalahan saat update tadi XD maklum newbie~ (jadi malu :3)**

**happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ini GS lho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**crack pair pula**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**so, gak suka... close tab ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ok, bekicot(?) **

.

.

chanyeol mengelus jidat mulusnya sambil mendengus "biasa aja baek!" baekhyun cemberut "chanyeol.. kamu tau kan kalau aku itu gak bisa gitu bohong atau main rahasia rahasiaan dari kamu" gaya ngomong baekhyun udah kaya' orang diurut aja.

"lebay lebay.. udah ah to the koin"

"to the point park chanyeol pintar -_-" lagi lagi chanyeol nyengir eh coret chanyeol memang selalu nyengir.

"itu maksudnya" baekhyun meminum jus jeruknya.

"aku suka sama chen, yeol"

BRAAK

UHUK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja kantin cukup keras sampai sampai baekhyun yang didepannya tersedak jus jeruk. Semua yang ada dikantin sudah biasa. Chanyeol sama baekhyun itu kalau udah dikantin ya memang gitu. Ada aja pasti yang diributin.

"DARI TADI BAEK! DARI TADI MAKSUD GUA ITU BAEK! LO JADI ORANG LOLA GITU!"

"OHOK LO BIASA AJA! PAS GUA TAU LO SUKA KRIS KAPTEN BASKET AJA GUA BIASA!"

"BIASA APA?! LO LANGSUNG UPDATE DI STATUS! LO TWEET! SAMPAI SAMPAI SATU SEKOLAH TAU!"

"ini bentar dulu! Ngapa jadi lo gue-an kita? Dicapslock segala -_-" chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"kelapangan yuk baek, anak anak lain pada ngumpul"

.

.

.

Kris mengelap keringat yang menetes didahinya. Ok, dia ini kapten basket, wakil ketua osis sama termasuk siswa populer. Dia kesekolah untuk belajar, melatih kemampuan basketnya sama refreshing nya tebar pesona bukannya **angkat meja** buat rapat osis! Dia sekolah juga pengennya jadi orang sukses bukan kuli bangunan. Tapi kris nya juga yang berlebihan. Cuma angkat satu meja –plastik pula- aja udah keluar keringat. Sedangkan si ketua osis? Cuma bawa dua buku sama beberapa lembar kertas. Suho si ketua osis liatin kris yang mandang dia gak suka.

"kenapa?"

"please joonmyeon.. aku kesini itu sebagai wakil ketua osis bukan seksi perlengkapan!"

"ya terus? ngapain emang kamu ngangkat meja bukannya kai? Aku gak nyuruh juga" kris cengo dan suho menunggu jawaban.

"tunggu dulu! Tadi.. kai bilang-"

"kamu aja yang bego mau dibohongi kai" kris menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah duduk santai dikursi. Kai hanya cengengesan.

"makasih kris hyung.. hahahah" baru aja, baru aja kris akan memarahi adik kelas kurang ajar itu tapi kedeluanan suho teriak buat semua anggota osis duduk di tempat yang disiapkan. Kris duduk di samping kiri suho.

Suho melihat semua anggotanya satu persatu. Ada yang kurang..

"eh? Kyungsoo mana?"

"ciee ciee suho hyung.. udah mulai nanya-in kyungsoo nuna ciee" kris yang disebelah kai menepuk kepala bagian belakang anak berkulit kurang putih itu dengan dendam yang mendalam. Membuat anak berkulit kurang putih itu mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan rintihan kesakitan.

|Kai : udah thor panggil gua kai aja! Ribet amat pake anak yang berkulit tan lah kurang putihlah -_-

Author : udah! Yang penting kamu gak aku tulis berkulit hijau kaya' tao tau!

Tao : sumpah gua nggak ngapa ngapain! Main disebut sebut aja -_-|

"yaaaa!"

"rusuh aja!" kris tertawa bak tentara belanda VOC yang berhasil monopoli rempah rempah dalam hati ya itung itung bantuin suho plus balas dendam.

Pintu ruang osis terbuka terlihat kyungsoo dengan malasnya kembali menutup pintu ber cat coklat itu lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang bearada disamping kanan suho. suho tersenyum ketika aroma apel segar dari kyungsoo tercium olehnya.

"mana?"

"hah?"

"mana yang mau aku catat?"

"rapatnya aja belum kyungsoo-ya" sahut chen selaku seksi kesenian dari sebrang. Entah sejak kapan chen disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Suho berdehem.

"ekhem. Jadi bagaimana? Ada usul untuk event sekolah bulan ini? Kita Cuma pilih satu usul" chen mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"ya chen?"

"pentas seni harus ada."

"gak, basket" kata kris nyela chen. Chen poker face.

"pensi."

"basket."

"pensi!"

"basket!"

"pensi pensi pensii!"

"baskeeeet!" leher kai udah cape muter liat chen liat kris yang debat. Suho menepuk jidatnya pelan. Mangap bentar duluu~ terus kyungsoo merasa menyesal. Seharusnya tadi dia gak ninggalin ensiklopedianya kalau kejadian diruang osis kaya gini! Lain kali dia harus ingat.

Tok tok tok

Pintu osis dibuka oleh.. guru jinki!

Guru jinki menyengir kecil.

"hehe.. anak anak."

"pensi!"

"anak a-"

"basket!"

"anak anak!"

Krik krik

Akhirnya semua mata tertuju pada guru yang sayangnya hidup(?) jinki menghela nafasnya.

"gini anak anak. Kita gak perlu rapat rapat-an(?) buat milih event sekolah."

"lha terus pak?" salah seorang nyahut

"gini lho.. kepsek bilang kita ngadain kemping gitu di hutan lindung. Ngerti 'kan? Ngerti dong~ udah semuanya ngumpul gih dilapangan. Anak anak yang lain udah heboh ditengah lapangan. Duh panasnya~" semua wajah anak anak osis udah kaya tembok cina -_- dan pak jinki dengan watadosnya pergi menjauh dari lokasi.

"mpreet. Tau gini lanjut makan aja tadi"

"wokawokawok! Demi ini doang gue rela nunda paggilan alam!"

"dikit lagi ho. Dikit lagi ensiklopedia aku tamaaat!"

"s-sorry kyu-kyungsoo!" semua musatin pandangan mereka kearah ketua osis dan sekretaris. Kasian suho dicekek gitu.

"ekhem.. tes tesss. Eh won ni mic gak nyala" kata donghae selaku guru menggambar kepada siwon si guru agama.

"wan won wan won.. ente kira ane uang?"

"eh pake bahasa biasa dong.. gua gak ngerti bahasa arab" siwon elus dada.

"ada dua masalah dalam hidup lo hae"

"apaan? :3"

"pertama, ngapa lo jadi guru menggambar padahal lo Cuma bisa gambar dua gunung warna ijo plus matahari ditengah doang *nb: maaf, kalimat ini tidak bermaksud yadong/?* yang kedua, mic itu yang ini monyong! Yang lo pegang itu sapuuuu" gaul bener percakapan guru sekarang =='

Donghae nyengir. Entah kenapa virus nyengir chanyeol nyebar kemana mana hari ini.

Dari belakang mereka muncullah..

Q : Siapa yang akan muncul dari belakang kedua guru gaje itu?

a. Guru kyuhyun

b. Suho

c. Lay

d. Kucing

A : … (tulis jawaban dari pertanyaan abstrak ini di kotak review dan request ff crack-ingat lho ya, crack couple- yang benar insyaallah ffnya akan dibuatkan :D) #PD amat padahal yang minat dikit -_-

Terimakasih buat yang review.. aaa aku cinta kalian reader.. walaupun malu gimana gitu waktu tau karya gajenya dibaca *biasa labil* maaf aku gak bisa balas review^^ juga moment momentnya belum ada. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca dengan atau tanpa review :D aku harap kalian review lagi hehehe

**Thanks : Lulu, Sapphire Zells, mellody, askasufa luph youuuu readers :*****


	3. PDKT yang kacau balau

**Ahaiii.. :D akhirnya ff gaje ini nyambung lagi.. kekeke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Last chapter_

_Donghae nyengir. Entah kenapa virus nyengir chanyeol nyebar kemana mana hari ini._

_Dari belakang mereka muncullah.._

Muncullah…

Muncullah…

Muncullah… (kelamaan woi!)

PLETAK

Pak siwon tertawa dengan keras ketika kepala pak donghae diketok menggunakan sapu oleh.. PAK KYUHYUN (selamat buat yang jawabannya bener. Tunggu ff nya ya.. tenang aja.. lama kok :D #plak)

"ebuset! Lu pada ngapain aja? Lama bener! Cuma disuruh idupin mic doang!" pak kyuhyun speechlees.

"mana mic nya?" pak siwon memberikan mic berwarna abu abu itu ke tangan pak kyuhyun guru matematika. Coba liat mukanya pak siwon, rada sebel gitu ya ngeliatin muka pak kyuhyun yang songongnya minta di smackdown. Lain halnya sama pak donghae, dia rada gemas gitu liat jerawat pak kyuhyun yang ada dipipi kirinya rasanya pengen di pencet sama diletusin gitu(?).

"tess tess ekhem satu satu.. eh kok gaknyala?" giliran pak siwon yang masang wajah tembok. Wah pak siwon keren ya! Wajahnya tembok, perutnya batu bata :D

"belum di colok di idung lo!"

"ikh kok baru tau gua mic colokannya diidung gua"

"iya gue juga baru tau ya kyu!" sahut pak donghae.

"udah. Udah. Saya nyerah saya nyerah" kata pak siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya yang malah ditatap aneh oleh murid murid yang udah berbaris rapi dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"PAK LAMA LAGI GAK PAK? PANAS NIIH!"

"IYA PAAAAAAK!"

.

.

"aduuhh.. tau gini gak usah baris cepet cepet gua, ntar kulitku yang bagai putri salju ini hitam kaya lo gimana?" kata sehun cari masalah ke tao. Tapi sayang, kebetulan kai yang berbaris didepan tao yang disamping sehun mendengar perkataan sehun merasa amat tersinggung.

"maksud lo?"

"eh, nggak lo kok. Orang aku ngomong sama si toa item!" kilah sehun. Hidung tao ngembang ngempis dibilang 'toa item' sama sehun.

"please ya, gua gak item. Yang item itu si kai ini!"

"what the? Apa lo ijo?"

Sehun mencibir. Kan rencananya dia ngejek tao biar tao yang ribut sama dia.. kok malah jadi ribut sama kai? Hemeh.. hidup memang kadang tak adil jadi, sabar yah hun. Sehun langsung berjalan ke leretan barisan kakak kelas dia berdiri dibelakang lay-kebetulan dia dekat sama lay-. Ya gak ada yang negur dia sih, dia juga lumayan terkenal lah di kalangan kakak kelas berkat tao juga. Karena tao murid populer yang kerjaannya gangguin sehun doang jadi gak lama tapi gak cepat juga sehun terkenal dikalangan kakak kelas. Berkat dia adek sepupunya luhan juga sih.

Minseok yang berdiri disamping kai (tapi dia tetap dibarisan kakak kelas lho ya) memandang jengah adek kelasnya yang ributnya minta ampun. Dia mengambil kaca. Kai yang udah cape adu mulut sama tao langsung menoleh kearah minseok yang sedang asik asiknya ngaca sambil pose imut. Kai langsung terpesona.

"nuna?" panggil kai, tapi minseok masih ngaca. Bibirnya udah manyun manyun.

"nuna?"

"eh iya?"

"nuna cantik deh.."

"ih.. makasihh" minseok tertawa. Kai menggaruk garuk tengkuknya.

"serius lho nuna.."

"iya, aku tau kok. Aku itu memang cantik. Buktinya foto foto di fb aku banyak yang nge like"tao yang mendengar percakapan dua sejoli itu rasanya ingin muntah.

"aku termasuk salah satunya yang nge like lho nuna~"

"masa? Makasih ya.. rajin nge like" modus

"ok siip"oke, kita tinggalin kaimin bentar. Sekarang kita liat.. liat siapa yah? Aha! Liat lay yang sekarang berkeringat bukan karena kepanasan kaya yang lain, pucat bukan karena nahan buat nabung di wc –you know lah- tapi karena.. my oh my oh my oh my~ (malah nyanyi) luhan disampingnya! Catat!

"eh dek, ngapain kesini?" Tanya luhan ke sehun yang dibelakang lay. Sehun rolling eyes.

"males ah kak jelesin ke lo"

"pasti gegara tao"

"dih, sotoy" mereka gak tau aja kalau lay udah jingkrak jingkrak dalam hati.

"kalau bener awas lo hun"

"ekhem SELAMAT SIANG ANAK ANAK?"

"SIANG" cahnyeol mengabaikan guru didepan yang sedang memberitahukan pengumuman yang lumayan penting karena baginya guru guru didepan hanya melawak dan berceloteh ria aja.

"wiihh.. akhirnya trio bapak rese itu berhasil ngidupin mic ya?" kata chanyeol kepada kris. Eh kris? Chanyeol.. ditutup dong mulutnya, mangapnya jangan lebar lebar gitu dong~ entar kris illfell(bener gak nih tulisan?).

"l-loh kok k-kris? Tadi b-bukannya disini i-itu…"

"suho'kan?" chanyeol ngangguk.

"suho lehernya tiba tiba sakit lagi jadi ke uks dijagain sama kyungsoo " demi apa. Tadi itu dua belas kata! Kata terpanjang yang pernah chanyeol dengar dari kris. Kris lihat chanyeol yang melihat dia. Sebenarnya dia gak tau chanyeol beneran suka sama dia karena menurut kris itu rumor karangan anak anak aja. Dipegangnya dagu chanyeol… muka kris mendekat.. dan.. baekhyun yang kebetulan melihat kebelakang udah jingkrak jingkrak liat sahabat sejatinya PDKT udah sampai tahap yang jauh.

"lain kali lo jangan mangap lebar lebar." Ternyata kris cuma merapatkan mulut chanyeol yang tadi terbuka lebar tapi itu sukses bikin dia..

BRUKK

"chanyeol!"

(disaat yang bersamaan) *kagak elit bener nulis beginian=="*

luhan melihat kearah lay yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"em.. lay? Kamu gak apa apa?" sehun langsung melihat wajah lay dari belakang "eon? Mukamu pucat?!"

Lay memutar kepalanya melihat luhan. Widih.. tampan bener

"nggak apa apa kok"

"kok gagap?" kata sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu. Luhan memegang kepala lay. Didalam pikiran luhan, ia telah mendiagnosa lay antara demam atau kalau bukan ada masalah dengan panggilan alam.

"lu-luhan" Lay deg degan. Debaran jantungnya aja kedengeran sama luhan membuat diagnosa luhan bertambah mungkin lay serangan jantung kali ya? Batin luhan polos. Duh luhan luhan ckckck

Dan

BRUUKK

"lay!"

"PAK PAK CHANYEOL PAK!"

"LAY PISANG PAK!"

"PINGSAN BEGO!"

Pak jinki langsung mengambil alih mic yang dipegang sama pak kyuhyun yang gelagapan. Trus pak siwon udah nahan pak donghae biar gak nelpon ambulance.

"GOTONG KE UKS! YUK~CAPCUS" tanpa babibu luhan yang pada dasarnya emang baik langsung menggendong lay membawanya ke uks sehun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memfoto kakak sepupunya itu gendong lay buat ntar kalau lay sudah bangun dia bakalan nunjukin tuh foto ke lay. Bisa dibayangkan apa ekspresinya lay nanti readers.

Lain halnya pula dengan kris. Ia menggendong chanyeol karena dipaksa sama baekhyun yang udah ngancam kris pake santet santet-an pake teriak segala lagi ngancemnya.

"UDAH ANAK ANAK. TENANG TENANG~"

"AAA SEMBUNYII"

"NEGARA API MENYERAAANG!"

"TIARAAAAP!" makin gaje aja yang lain -_-

Ingin rasanya pak siwon menggaruk atap. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai(?) hingga akhirnya para guru itu memutuskan untuk memberikan surat saja nanti dikelas.

Baekhyun udah hiteris ditengah orang orang. Dan lagi ditambah tiba tiba dia modus lendotan(?) di tangan chen yan posisinya jauh banget sama dia. Chen gelagapan. Tangis baekhyun makin meraung raung tak karuan.

"ee (jangan sampai salah baca ya. Jangan ditambahin huruf 'k') Tenang dong" chen pabo kaya gitu aja udah jelas baekhyun Cuma pura pura nangis -_-

"chanyeol, cheeen~ chanyeool!"

At uks

"kyung, ambilin air dong."

"kaki gue pegal kyung! Pijitin~"

"kelilipan kelilipan hembusiiin"

"YAK!" suho mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan matanya yang tertutup.

"beneraan soo!" kyungsoo dengan malas mendekatkan bibirnya kearah mata suho. hembus.. hembuss

BRAK

Pak jinki membuka pintu uks dengan kasar. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak layak dipandang anak dibawah umur.

"OMG!"-pak jinki

"PAK MINGGIR PA- ASTAGA!"-luhan

"objek baru nih" sehun -_-

JEPRET

Kyungsoo dan suho mengerjab kan mata mereka(efek cahaya kamera sehun mungkin). Kemudian keduanya saling menjauh dengan wajah kikuk. Didepan mereka pak jinki masih ngango*bahasa apaan ini* luhan yang masih gendong lay berasa kesemutan dan sehun yang dielakangnya lagi memuji hasil jepretannya sendiri. Kyungsoo dengan spontan..

Q : apa yang akan dilakukan dilakukan kyungsoo di next chapter?

a. Main bekel

b. Berlari keluar dari uks

c. Menjitak kepala suho

d. Membaca

A : (jawab pertanyaan yang kalian anggap benar*tidak berbonus*sorry~)#terlalu PD

TBC…

**a/n : Nih ff yang judulnya doang populer tapi ff nya nggak akhirnya nyambung lagi dengan bahasa yang semakin hari semakin gak nyambung.. *selametan* setelah berminggu minggu dibiarin gantung di tumpukkan ff jage karangan aku akhirnya nyambung juga(?) maaf chapter ini mungkin rada garing karena saya selaku author sedang dilanda virus juga bakteri jahat yang dengan teganya membuat uhuk dokter diruma sakit memvonis saya terkena demam reader hiks :') apa lagi aku sibuk banget akhir akhir ini.. jadinya gak bisa ngepost kilat. Maaf aku gak bisa bales review :(**

**Sekali lagi tak bosan basannya dan tak akan pernah bosan aku selaku author gaje berterimakasih untuk para reader yang bersedia melakukan RnR juga follow dan favorite.. buat para yang mereview nama kalian akan selalu tercantum di thanks to, yang namanya gak ada PROTES KE SAYA :v tegakkan keadilan!**

**aaaaaaaaaa~ walaupun ingus meler meler, demi reader apa deh yang ngga~ kkk XD oh ya, buat yang jawab pak kyuhyun sabar ya, ff nya masih dalam proses pengetikan -,- itu karena aku lagi bermasalah sama susunan bahasa dan bahannya BELUM ADA didukung lagi pulsa modem|author yang kere|**

**Jadi… yaudah gini(?) makasih~~**

**Thanks to : ** ** Lulu, ** **mellody, Sapphire Zells, ** **feyy, blacklili, baby hunnie, DewIweD26, Eunfa lee, aniaani47, etinprawati, , NaturalCandy1994, kccyu, An-dis15, yahyaamalia, miniseokie01, bubletea 1994, askasufa.**


End file.
